Saiyan Saga: Forming a Bond
by Demonic Host
Summary: Everyone has a mother. Even those who grow up to destroy galaxies - even Broly. The bond between mother and son is unyielding. But what happens when it's taken a little too far? -Some say that a monster is born...but is Broly truly a monster? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyan Saga: Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 1**_

A hand glided over a stomach too smooth and rounded to be taken as anything but a late pregnancy. So late in fact that she was due within a few days, give or take. She had already pushed back her release date as far as she could...two weeks, maybe three. Most children from the last moon were already born. And those that hadn't been born within a flurry of the expected birthing days were already being talked about. Strange, people whispered. Unnatural, some workers suggested. But she knew different.

She stroked the bulge absentmindedly, her tail cradling the underside. Her offspring rarely gave her any issues aside from leaving her with very little energy to sustain herself. She near literally had to constantly eat or drink, catching sleep for only two hours at a time, to make sure she didn't collapse. But the child inside of her was growing strong, so very strong. Strong enough that the King and Queen were terrified at the results that her bonding experiment had produced. Even as the child grew with her, even though it was compliant compared to most unbirthed offspring, and shouldn't have a strong energy signal of his own...the scouters and preliminary tests were off the record for any previously recorded births.

It put him...and herself in danger. His power was so massive as an unborn babe that they feared what would happen as he grew up. She could see it in their eyes, practically taste it when she had been in the same room. With a power level of eight thousand last she tested and rising the longer she carried him, she could barely blame them. She supposed most saiyans would be afraid as most never reached that level even into adulthood. Their king barely touched six thousand himself and the prince had already surpassed him. Yet her unborn child was already stronger than the both of them.

Yet it was because of this level that she had finally chosen his name: Broly.

It meant unrefined power, very suiting for him just as Annya (red pride) was for her. Just as it should have been. She had taken great care picking out his name because one day it would be his legend.

Her tail rubbed the underside of her belly to sooth the child. She could feel the sliding pressure from within that indicated he was probably trying to mimic her. In the safety, unmonitored setting of her lab, Annya didn't repress the smile that came to her face. Such a good boy, she nearly couldn't wait to continue with her experiment to see just how differently he could turn out. She already knew that in looks he would favor her side - she was undoubtedly the stronger between herself and his...sire. But she didn't know how much. Would he be born with the red hue in his hair as she was? There had never been a redheaded male before. Would he have her more angular facial bone structure? She didn't want to look down and see that bastard of a sire in her child. Not after all this hell.

Annya rubbed her arm were a golden band was clasped. It was the only thing that had kept her from killing her child when it was first planted. It was the only thing that stopped her from killing his bastard of a sire when he imposed his mating rights upon her. It kept her power locked away inside of her so she was no better than a bitch in the low class rabble. Queen's orders.

What they didn't know was that the chain was about to be broken...she could feel it. As soon as it broke and she was freed from Paragus legally by completing the task the King had given her, she was going to rip his cock off and force him to eat it. Then she would tear him to pieces and eat him while he was still alive. The perfect birth meal.

Broly pushed at her from the inside as she shifted uncomfortably. She could feel her hips trying to adjust as her pelvis started to expand. With a grimace, Annya sat down the beaker and leaned back in her chair. She lifted her hips into the air, moving and adjusting to try and ease the pain. Not yet. She wasn't ready yet. Gnashing her teeth together, Annya cradled her stomach with one hand and balanced with the other as the shifting and expanding process continued.

"Ika-nas, i-osh iyam. Ika-nas. Shiven, i kusk'koves," Annya got out in her native language before repeating in the universal tongue, "Not yet son. Not yet. I need a little more time."

But for once he wasn't listening. Apparently he had waited long enough because she could feel him pressing at her. She could feel him trying to turn around too quickly for her body to adjust. Annya pushed on her stomach where she could feel his butt to try and slow him down. Her other hand reached out for a button and hit it, alerting her 'attendant' that they were needed.

She nearly snapped her own jaw by clenching so hard before the slave entered. It was the lowest of the low saiyans, not even worth sending out to battle as fodder. But it was perhaps the one good thing that the bastard Paragus had given her other than the child. While the slave's power was laughable their body was as strong as any base Saiyan male. Much stronger than any of the reptilian like things running around in her lab. And she was going to need that.

Motioning for the slave to get closer, Annya tried to stand up. Her first try was unsuccessful. The second one was better as her eecheego (the slave) helped to balance her. She took a minute to stand and regain enough control over her body to start walking. She was Annya, the General of Science and Medicine. She would not limp or be carried even if no one would fault her for it.

But walking to the next room over was difficult. She kept wanting to roll her hips. And the mucus to stretch the canal was wetting her clothes as though there were a slobbering animal down there. Not to mention the pain. When the door to her private room finally closed, Annya groaned in pain and nearly doubled over. Her eecheego caught her and helped her over to the corner of the room where her birthing swath had been set up. Taking her pants off was the easier part of the process. She straddled it with some help and steadied herself using the eecheego's shoulders for support. It's arms were on either side of the mini hamock-like birthing swatch.

Annya pressed down as she groaned. Oh yes...Broly definitely wanted out. She didn't noticed when her hair seemed to catch fire with multiple shades of orange. Nor did she notice the device shattering around her wrist. The only thing that finally cut though the pain was the sound of her child's first demure cry. It wasn't loud or anything but her ears were so in tuned with it even as she fell backwards into the padded circle in exhaustion. Blurrily, Annya felt the eecheego place the child on her stomach (ignoring protocol as he had been trained to in her case, and her case only).

She felt him pull off the little that remained of her top to expose swollen breasts. There was a moment of hunger in the eecheego's eyes but Annya didn't pay mind. It knew its place, besides not like it even had anything left to violate her honor with. Paragus had personally seen to it that the eecheego had been properly de-balled. Besides her son covered her chest almost immediately, suckling as soon as he spit out the nasal plug. Annya's tail thumped in contentment even as she felt the afterbirth being pulled from her.

She rubbed the back of her suckling babe's head, noting that he had long hair, as her eyes closed for a nap. Either the eecheego would clean up the mess or she would upon awakening. It didn't matter which.

All that mattered was that Broly was healthy...and that she had finally got to meet her experimental son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter two**_

The lab lizards, as she called them, were unhappy that she had her child in a sling around her. They thought it was unsafe. They thought it un professional. It had been so long since saiyan children were held by their mother or father that everything she did, she knew would be scrutinized behind closed doors. Saiyan children were not supposed to be attached to their parents and vice versa. They were supposed to fear and respect them, in that order. They were supposed to strive to be stronger than them. Only the crowned prince every spent more than meal times with their biological parents. And meals, even for the babies, never included breast milk. Honestly though, she couldn't give a damn what they thought.

Annya was determined to break all the rules and traditions that inhibited bonding. No one could remember a time when parents weren't detached. There were no records about it. Nothing for her to study the pros or cons of the raising styles. So she had to make her own case study. She had done all she could think of to foster closeness while he was in the womb. And now that he was out she planned on holding him all fourty-two hours of the day. He was too young to engage in conversion or try to teach so the physical closeness was the best she could think of. Plus letting Broly suckle off of her breasts as he wanted eased the pain while making sure he had enough sustenance.

Broly's hands grasped at her hair as she tried to finish the serum. Her hand went to sooth the back of his head when a sharp sound filled the lab. His black hair was free of birthing liquids, styled in what she supped would be her hair style if she were male. Except the bangs - those she had no idea where he got them from. His face was on the longer and more angular side though the fact that he was a baby made it seemed oversized and rounded no matter what. She was very glad there was little resemblance of his father in him. It made the continuing bonding much easier.

"Tatto is ready to deliver," one of the lab lizards told her. Though as they all looked alike to her, she didn't know which one.

Annya stood up. The serum could wait a bit. Tatto had been her comrade prior to Annya taking her father's position upon his death. Born from the same father, only a moon cycle younger, made them sisters as well. Annya had just been glad that their father had died otherwise Tatto would have never have escaped the shadow of disappointment. Their father was descended from the Vegeta line prior to the days when the potential heirs gained the throne by dispatching their other siblings. Yet the girl had the miss fortune of being impregnated by a low class grunt during the full moon. Disgraceful.

Sweeping through the halls, Annya went to the birthing room. Inside were rows of the swaths just like Annya had used. And there were one or two beds incase the child had to be removed from the mother by force. Tatto was straddling one of the swaths, rolling her hips to try and ease the discomfort. The first wave of mucus had already been dispatched and it dripped down the woman's legs in small glob like formation. Most of it had been strained through the birthing swath into the troth below.

"Bought time you got here," Tatto seethed.

Tatto's knees bent further, hands digging into the support beams that separated the birthing sections. Annya picked up the ear plugs from the open container. While she planned to help her sister and former comrade, she did not intend to go deaf. She put them in mid scream.

"Fucking hell get this piece of shit out of me," her sister snarled.

A normal response, but the first time she had heard it in eight years. Paragus had forbade her from assisting with the births while still pregnant. Afraid that his first (and only if she had anything to say about it) child would get damaged. Funny that he was no where to be found after she had birthed Broly and broken his mind controlling device. She had looked forward to ripping him apart piece by piece. She still was.

Tatto groaned loudly as blood started to drip down. Annya moved closer, finally drawing Tatto's attention to Broly. The younger girl snarled, mostly from pain. But there was definitely some resentment there. Tatto avoided anything that wasn't drinking and beating other species up. She had been fortunate enough to have been off world for the first full moon cycle. Rare enough for an elite female to be allowed off world - rarer still that it had been allowed around the designated heat and mating time. So she had dodged the blast at fifteen but at twenty-three she hadn't been so lucky.

"Pull it out!" Tatto screamed as sweat matted her hair. "Bloody git has been causing me trouble all damned year!"

"What did you expect? You were impregnated by a grunt. They have no control. Wild and unthinking. Is it any wonder his bastard caused you troubles?" Annya shot back. "Now stop bemoaning your idiocy and bare down. That's an order."

Annya waited until the large patch of muck covered hair could be seen before she bent down. Broly turned his head in closer to her to escape the smell if she had to guess. But Annya stayed near and helped guide the child out so once released it was laying on the birthing swatch. The boy's body was still coated in blood, mucus, and amniotic fluid. And soon the ripped placenta sack was at his feet too.

Motioning the med lizards in, Annya instructed them to clean up the mess before she inspected the cild. She wipped her hands on the one-shoulder covering she had on before throwing it into the burn pile. Her sister, exhausted from the birth, had fallen back into the padded circle behind the birthing swatch.

"Should have known from how hard he fucked me that the bastard would do the same."

Rolling her eyes at her sister's logic, Annya accepted the child back and looked him over. His hair was all over the place in a form that the low class grunts had in spades. His face was round but had the indication that the chin might come to a refined point. The child stared at her with wide eyes as she held him to her chest to analysis him. He looked nothing like her sister. Which was disconcerting. It hadn't just been an act of stupidity. The grunt that had impregnated her sister was actually stronger than Tatto.

"Who sired the bastard?" Annya asked.

Obviously she hadn't taken him as a mate of Annya would have seen him around.

"No clue what his name is. He came around once or twice to make sure I was still pregnant before I started showing, but I haven't seen him in a few months."

"Typical," Annya whispered.

The child snuggled into her chest, searching for food. She let him. It wasn't like she would ever see the brat again after the day. Besides it kept him quiet while she talked with her sister. The feeling of being suckled was still foriegn. From the look and Tatto's face she knew the younger female thought it was distasteful. Sitting down on the ground, she let her child and Tatto's bastard drink their fill.

"Aru. Peeha, i ya ve ya-osh iyam," Annya said the traditional words.

It let her sister and former comrade know that she would watch over her and her boy while she slept. The sleep after giving birth was the most vulnerable a saiyan woman and child ever was. It was the deepest. Usually the sire preformed the job, or if not a brother or father of the female. As they had none of the three, Annya was the next suitable. In the modern days, a watcher was only allowed if a birth happened in a public place like the med bay and the child was removed to the nursery. But Annya didn't release the child just yet - he hadn't finished eating and Tatto hadn't told her what she wanted done with the child.

So she stayed, allowing the babe to snuggle and feed as he wished just as she did Broly. There was no need for covering to stay warm for the two babies covered the whole of her front torso together, even with her own son in a sling. Her tail soothed Broly as he started to fuss. And though she didn't pay as much mind to the bastard child she did make sure he didn't fall of her lap when sleeping.

It was a few hours later that Tatto woke up.

"What do you want done with the child?" Annya asked as she stood up, adjusting said child in her grasp so his mother could see him.

"Don't care. They tested his level last month - it's at two. You can kill it and feed it to your son as you want."

Annya frowned as she looked down at him. Killing it would be a waste - he was born at a healthy size and weight. But her sister didn't want it. And they didn't know who the sire was. Which meant that after they established paternity he would join the low class rank. And Annya figured he could be deployed to that planet in the Sol system she had been hearing about. Even a level 2 baby could take that planet on the full moon - or so their scouts and reports had claimed.

Giving instructions to the med lizards to follow that plan, Annya finally released the bastard child and stepped back. As soon as she did she was glad for the sound dampeners once more because the child opened his mouth and started to cry. The med lizards hurried him out of the room to establish paternity. And though Annya started to walk back to her station, she couldn't help but feel a pull to go grab the child again. Obviously the lizards were more incompetent than she thought if they couldn't get the babe to stop crying.

Though the pull to retrieve him was strong, Annya resisted. That she had attached to the child so quickly was a surprising idea. But it was nothing more than an instinctual tie from holding him so freshly from giving birth herself. It was something to make note of because it could hold the potential for disaster. The level and rate of attachment was unknown.

What was known was that the child kept crying like his world was being destroyed and that he had lungs of a true warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter three**_

The day seemed hell bent on pushing her. She had taken just an hour nap after birthing Broly before waking up to find out that her so called zeyato (Broly's sire) had been delayed returning from his last mission. Nothing too big - so she had feasted on something that resembled a giant slug. Only its mucus was acid and it's body was had a serpentine constricting ability with strength enough that it could crush her bones. Considering that it was about the size of her body and hadn't any ki burns she could only wonder how Paragus took it down. If he was the one to take it down at all. The meat from the creature had a strange fruity taste that she enjoyed. Even Broly found the small strips she ripped up for him agreeable to his young stomach.

After they had finished the feast, Annya had gotten back to work on the project that King Vegeta had given her. The one that would free her from Paragus, legally. During those hours when she should have been working, Tatto decided to give birth to her bastard son. Fine, another four hours taken from her forty-two hour day. That wasn't the pressing part. Oh no. It was the next part that made the day mentally taxing.

King Vegeta had made a visit to her lab. The crimson of his cloak a reminder to his station as though she could forget it. He informed her that he wanted Broly retested because the month old scan was too outdated for her son's record. Even though it was the same measurement they used for everyone else it wasn't good enough. That wasn't the news that bothered her.

"Frieza will be here within a few hours," Annya restated.

King Vegeta nodded. His frown, sheltered by the brown facial hair he sported. He was not pleased over the situation. Nor did he he have any reason to be. The tyrant requested, loosely used, to foster his son. Which really just meant that Prince Vegeta was going to be a political prisoner.

"And you want me to not only return with Princess Leta before Prince Vegeta is taken," Annya continued in a tone of disbelief, "but to ensure that she becomes pregnant with his son?"

The idea wasn't new to her. King Vegeta's rule could be contested without an apparent heir. With the Queen barren, it was up to the sixteen year old Leta to ensure that they still had a ruling linage established. Just incase anything happened to Prince Vegeta when he was onboard Frieza's ship they, Leta and Prince Vegeta, needed to at least have a child on the way. Other than having an eight year old impregnant a sexually mature female there was only one other option. And that was if King Vegeta announced Leta as his mate, which would have been within his rights. But doing that would have put Queen Asabi's life or station in danger.

So instead of announcing his intention to mate with Princess Leta come the next full moon, King Vegta had turned to his General of Science and Medicine. She had been working on a way to help produce their next prince for a month now. But she needed more _time_. She was supposed to have had it too. Frieza was a head of schedule. Which meant that she had to find a way to get herself ahead of schedule.

And now he wanted her to retrieve the Princess? On top of doing what hasn't been done before? It was flattering but she was starting to believe that the King was reaching too high. Did last years shananagans really idle his mind that much?

"Sir, I need more time. I have found a way to increase the likelyhood of Leta being impregnated but I have yet to find a way for Prince Vegeta to be ready for the insim-"

Vegeta's hand slammed into the desk, silencing Annya and causing Broly to start fussing. His dark eyes narrowed on the babe that Annya had secured to her front. She could tell he didn't like the child.

"We don't have any more time. See to it that she is impregnated by my son. Or I will do it myself."

Annya's face went into nuetrality as she gave him the proper solute, her arm over her chest (and securing Broly to her even more) and her fingers pointed outwards.

"Yes, sire," Annya said in a tight voice. "If you are able...buy as much time as you can. Perhaps exploit the upcoming conquest of planet Tasbar?"

King Vegeta grunted and nodded. "Leave the child. General Paragus is back and has a right to view it."

Annya steeled her expression just before the look of distaste and anger fluttered over it. Even the mention of the bastard was enough to shake her up. The King paid no mind to how tense she'd suddenly gotten and with a swoop of his crimson lined cape, he was out of the lab and headed back to the throne room. Once he was certainly out of earshot Annya let out a long, deep breath. It seemed she really had run out of time. It was too bad - she had high hopes for the young princess showing other females that it was alright to not be used as breeding stock. But if King Vegeta was this resolute she had other things to worry about than examples to be had.

His position was in jepardy of being threatened and who was to say that some of the other elites wouldn't try to overthrow him, including herself? Of course she had no intention of taking a ruling position beyond the station she already had - it would have been far too much work - but of course he couldn't know that. She could only hope that by helping to secure his reign as much as she as able that he wouldn't try to start eliminating the competetion. Well...she really didn't care about many of the other elites, she was mainly just concerned with her son's safety. He might have an insane power level but he was still a baby, pre-flight even. He wasn't able to defend himself and even Annya knew that there was going to be a time when she wasn't watching out for him.

Looking over all the things she had tried to apply in theory, Annya couldn't help but feel frustraited and she started pacing. How was she supposed to even think about all of this when the King ordered her to leave Broly to his father? Better yet - who the hell let Leta off world in the first place? As soon as she found out they were going to get reported...after she ripped off an arm. Or two. She hadn't decided yet.

Annya stopped pacing when Broly started the soft crying that was so very new to her.

"Hush. Warriors don't cry," Annya said in a stern voice as she looked down.

He looked up at her but the moisture was still in his eyes, and there were still those strange hickuping sounds coming from him. It was like he was crying but he wasn't outright yelling. Her eyes narrowed down at him as she tried to calculate exactly where the ailment was coming from. He was warm judging my his normative temperature. He wasn't hungry or he would have started to root around. And he hadn't been damaged.

She wrapped her arm underneath him, supporting his back with the strength of her own arm, as she used her tail to rub whatever the sling exposed. She didn't know how to actually get a baby to stop crying, she'd never had one before, but he seemed to like the physical contact. And she had to admit that it soothed her a little too. But of course he always had physical contact with her. She had her pants and boots on though. She had just used her formal cloak as a throw over one of her shoulders and secured it with a chain around her high waist so it didn't fall off instead of putting back on her armored top. So maybe it was the direct attention that he liked more.

It took her a few minutes of rubbing him with her tail but he settled down and went back to sleep. Then Annya went back to her work. If she planned it just right...she could get a sample from Prince Vegeta before going to retrieve the Princess. It might not have been viewed as natural or correct but doing it through an operation seemed like the only way to do it by this point. Still...it wouldn't hurt to have as many factors helping as she could. So she grabbed three syringes full of the reproductive flush she had brought out from the lab. Then it was on to tell a maintanence crew to prep her pod before going to see the Prince and drop her son off at the nursery. Hopefully he didn't put up too much of a fuss - either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter Four**_

Footsteps fell in a rapid beat as he hurried to the throne room. He had hear the most vicious rumor. He had to make sure it wasn't true. Surely the King wasn't really planning on dispatching his son...not after how long it took to force his zeyato to submit and breed with him. Broly had done nothing wrong!

From the look on King Vegeta's face when he entered unannounced into the Throne room, Paragus had a feeling he had already lost. But he had to try.

"No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately."

The room fell quiet as the noticed Paragus' entrance.

"Paragus, I didn't call for you," King Vegeta said in his thunderous voice.

"Sire, have mercy on him," Paragas pleaded.

He tried to continue forward, feeling all his instincts screaming that this was a bad idea. But as the king stepped down, two guards rushed at him and grabbed his arms.

"He can be of great help..." Paragus struggled against the two guards, "to the prince! And to our planet! Please he's just a child. The data could be wrong! He could grow up to be a great warrior."

The look on King Vegeta's face told him all he needed to know.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

"Noooo!" Paragus called out as he continued to struggle.

"And I don't like arguments. You'll die with him!"

King Vegeta powered up a ki blast, slamming it directly into his General's stomach. Color's exploded in his vision and he could have sworn he heard his child's cry. But the world went to black and he went unconscious before he could figure out if it had been his imagination.

It took a while to regain a semi-state of consciousness. By that time Paragus had been thrown into the garbage shoot for incineration. His son lay next to him, bleeding out. Paragus stretched as far as his beaten body would allow and attempted to staunch the flow. He wasn't good at this shit. Annya should have been there. King Vegeta was no fool, he knew that his zeyato had the support of many of the elites and grunts. He wouldn't have attacked so quickly if she had been there. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was saving the both of them.

Broly gave a slight twitch as the ground shifted underneath them. Suddenly everything started to get very hot at an accelerated rate. Paragus looked around in what had just been a poorly lit up furnace. Lava...the ground was splitting all around them. The planet was about to explode! Grasping for breath, Paragus was unprepared for when Broly opened his eyes and the turned white from power. The child rose into the air, screaming, and Paragus held onto his leg.

Together they escaped the planet just before it was destroyed. Paragus would never be able to forget the awe he felt the moment he understood the true potential of his son's young power.

* * *

Space was a funny thing, especially when traveling through it. Flight plans could be changed at the touch of a few buttons, yet there was no feeling of actually flying. And sometimes getting to the same destination could take longer than any time before. It was a combination of all of that, that prolonged Annya's trip to get the Princess. Not to mention the fight they had encountered just when she had convinced the girl to come back. She was definitely not expecting to come out of a week long hibernation (it was only supposed to be a day!) only to face opposition from Frieza's goons. A chill had settled into her for that fight.

What a fight it was - those men had not been playing around. In fact, by all rights, they should have won. Her scouter had measured their power levels and calculated her chance to win. There hadn't been a high percent chance at all. She had even kept Leta out of the fight because of the likelihood that they killed her. But apparently birthing had the same effect as a life threatening fight. So her strength must have increased since she last measured herself because of that. That was the only plausible reason for why she was still alive.

Her mind had raced with the idea of why Frieza was hunting them down and there were no scenarios that she could tolerate. One of them ended up coming true. Annya found it hard to breathe when they arrived a few days later to where their planet was _supposed_ to be. There wasn't even a solid chunk of it left, just dust. She had even decompressed her pod and opened the hatch, holding her breath, in the middle of one of the dust fields. Her hand grasped at weightless sand in disbelief.

Her home was gone. Her baby was dead.

Annya's body shook but she wasn't sure why. She didn't know if it was sadness, anger, or a lack of oxygen. What she did know was that the two handfuls of dust she managed to grab would never be enough to remake her planet. Or give her, her son back. Returning to her pod she sealed the door and reset the environment controls so she could take a breath once more.

The sound of a whimper filled her ear through the scouter. Leta was obviously as distressed as Annya over the loss of her planet. That or she wasn't as reserved as Annya had come to expect. Hopefully it was the later - the loss of one's planet should be the only reason a saiyan princess should whimper.

Annya tapped on her scouter to send a message, "Chance of finding survivors is low."

Not the friendliest things of saying, of course, but she didn't feel very friendly as she stared at the space where her world had been. There was silence between them as they stared out through their pod's window. Annya found an empty ration container with her tail stored under her seat where she had stashed the syringes, emptying the handfuls of dust into them. It might have been irrational...but she couldn't let it go. Their planet...the only thing that they never seemed to be able to damage...gone. Her son...gone...

All either of them had was what was inside of their pods.

"What do we do?" Leta's voice came out in a whisper.

Annya could practically imagine Leta's blue eyes, dark as any deep lake, turning to look at her. Annya tugged at her own dark red hair, her aburn tail falling slack over her thighs.

"Survive," was Annya's first responce. "We will be fine Leta. We are saiyan elites. We will be fine."

Someone was going to pay. She didn't care if she had to flood the universe in blood or destroy all the inhabitted planets. But someone was going to fucking pay for taking her home and her son from her. And when that time came she hoped it would get the pain spreading through her entire body to stop.

"Where will we go?" Leta questioned.

"Tasbar...there was a squad on Tasbar. Maybe they survived."

If the had, and they were smart, it was unlikely they were still there. But it was possible. And a possibility was better than nothing. Even if there were no signs of other saiyans what did they have to loose by checking?


	5. Chapter 5

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter Five**_

Rubble and ruins, that's all that was left of planet Tasbar. No signs of any living saiyans. In fact there were three skeleton's barely still attached to their meat that proved they had died. But only after they reverted to human form. Leta and Annya stood over the the dead saiyans as the surveyed the direct area. The rest of the planet's population was extinguished as well.

"I don't understand," Leta said with a frown.

"I do."

It had the stink of Frieza all over it.

Leta seemed to read her thoughts, "But why would he do this? We've taken on planets even his elites wouldn't touch and delivered them to him without question."

"King Vegeta must have resisted."

"Resisted what?"

"Frieza planned on taking Prince Vegeta."

Leta's mouth opened in surprise as she stared at Annya in disbelief. The look told Annya more than she needed to know. The princess had obviously not been made aware of the situation. Which was a very bad move on the King's part. Or perhaps the Queen's. Either way it wasn't like either of them were alive to witness their folly. Yet if Leta had known the motivations for King Vegeta's ultimatum would she have still run away? If Leta hadn't run off it would be hard to believe that either of them would be alive. Perhaps the mistake was a gift. Even if it felt more like a slap on the face.

"They died in battle," Leta said, changing the subject entirely, as she looked to the three fallen saiyans.

"It seems so," Annya agreed.

"Scavengers don't deserve to eat them."

Apparently Leta wanted to make sure that they weren't disgraced. If they had become the prey to be eaten then it wouldn't have mattered that they could be ravaged by scavengers - they would have died in the food chain and their body would enrich the area. But that wasn't the case. It was obvious they hadn't fallen to a hungry predator as no limbs or organs were missing.

"What were their names?"

"I don't know. My pod may have a record of who was sent here."

The girls pulled the bodies to lay next to one another after clearing away from debris. When they were assembled Annya went to check her pod for the recent dispatches. Considering the fact that they were adults they should have had their records grouped together. But as the names listed off, Annya caught something interesting - there were four names listed but only three bodies found. Turles, Rasn, Kaba, and Melo had been sent to this planet five days before it's last full moon cycle. All lower class warriors...but only three of them had been found. Which meant that one of them died elsewhere, was incinerated in a blast, or was still alive. The girls hoped it was the last one.

Nodding to the princess, Annya sent out a wave of ki that took out the rest of the bodies. Behind her, Leta said their names as a final farewell. With any luck they would give the afterlife as much hell as they gave their first life.

"Where next?" Annya asked as she turned to look at Leta.

Leta looked back at her, blue eyes searching over the redheaded woman before her.

"I don't know," Leta mumbled as she lowered her eyes.

This was so far out of her depth that it was almost a joke. She had studied with Queen Asabi since she was seven years old to take care of all the home world details. Sure she was trained by the Commanders like every other elite but she had never been prepared for something like this. Her home was gone...and if there were any survivors they were scattered to the four winds. Even her little zeyato had the chance of being dead. More than a chance considering that he was taken by that bastard Frieza. She had only meant to clear her head...she had run away with the intention of returning...but now there was nothing to return to.

"You're the princess, Leta, I am the General of Science and Medicine. In the absence of the King or Queen the call is yours."

Still looking near the ground, Leta didn't bother to give response And after a few minutes of silence, Annya let out a deep breath. Looked looked up just as Annya made the motion for her to get in her own pod. Once the doors closed the two spherical ships shot up and into the atmosphere of planet Tasbar. Leta stood out of her pod once they were a safe distance away from the celestial body. And before Annya could open a communication line, Leta sent out a long ki blast to destroy the planet.

When she re-entered her pod and put the oxygen back on, she opened the communication to Annya. "Frieza won't have this planet."

* * *

When they finally landed on one of the many docking systems in that part of space, Paragus commanded the attendants to bring he and his son to a healing chamber. Of course they listened. He was stronger than them even in his wounded state. It would have been only too easy to destroy the station, or at least the inhabitants, if he wanted.

Despite their fearful chatter as they readied the chamber, Paragus learned something. The planet Vegeta had collided with a undetected planet sized comet and was destroyed. Paragus sneered at the thought. If it had just been a comet why hadn't the other elites gone out to destroy it together? Had the king forsaken the planet in his unforgiving madness?

With the mask on, Paragus turned to look at his son floating in the healing liquid. For something so small, his son held so much power. Annya had done well birthing him. And he had definitely done the right thing delaying his return home for half a day. If he hadn't he would have probably been killed by his own zeyato.

Paragus didn't delude himself, he knew that she would make a try for his life the moment the connection was severed on his control devise. She held no respect for him nor any compassion. He regretted that his bother had to die. It had been the only way to make her his mate and not simply his zeyato. Even the punishment he had endured for the crime of killing the stronger male while he was mating had been worth it. For a little while at least.

He should have known that even giving her a pregnancy free moon cycle would not sooth her hatred of him. She was the strongest willed person he had ever met. He even had to turn to Queen Asabi and a controlling device to enforce his right as her only zeyato on the full of the moon. Even with those measures he had a rough session when he had taken her under the full of the moon. She had triggered the fighting instinct instead of her heat overriding her sensibilities He had to fuck her while she was dry until she was in too much pain to stop him from biting down on her neck. She should have been grateful he had known about the nerve bundle otherwise she would have been made as barren as the queen for her own stubbornness.

Time ticked by slowly as the healing chamber did its job. But as the minutes faded into one another Paragus found himself drifting off into a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter six**_

Annya tied off the bandage with a grunt. It wrapped around her lower torso and thigh in a crisscross pattern just so she had the wound on her hip covered. Awkward place but it had been better than letting Leta get stabbed in the heart. Six months since the destruction of the planet and she already had her first scar. Or what was on its way to being a scar at least.

Pulling on the cork with her teeth, Annya relaxed in her spot with a jug in her hand. Leta was still sleeping off whatever drug they laced her food with. Foolish girl thought that their actions wouldn't get noticed. That Frieza wouldn't get reports of two saiyan females destroying his profitable colonies. And Leta had mistakenly believed that once they spared the peoples' lives that they wouldn't be dumb enough to poison a food tribute before trying to kill them. Well her actually. Annya had been off hunting and eating larger game. A much less fancy and complex meal compared to what Leta had consumed, of course, but safer obviously.

Annya had gotten back in time, thankfully. She pushed Leta out of the way as a ceremonial knife sliced down. It carved through the skin above her hip bone, slicing a clean line. The perpetrator had lived long enough to try to beg Annya into splitting the reward Frieza offered on any female saiyan's head. As if she valued money more than someone of her own species. Much less, her princess. She had ripped out their heart and shoved it down their throat as they choked on their own blood. And then she had a ki blast disincarnate the corpse.

She took a swig of what passed for alcohol on this swamp of a planet as she contemplated the troubling event. It wasn't the attempt to bribe her that bothered her so much as what the bribe entailed. Frieza wanted female saiyans dead huh? That must mean that there were some males he held, rebellious ones, that could help repopulate the species. Annya snorted - if only Frieza knew which two females had survived and why he might laugh himself to death. A General who had never wanted to breed and a princess that ran away from her duty to. Oh yeah, they were going to be a great success at repopulating the species even if they did find a male or two stronger than them both.

Annya grimaced as she downed the jug. The liquid burned through her, filling her head with dark thoughts. Considering that Annya hadn't met an adult male that had a stronger power level from her own species in a long time, the chances were very slim that the surviving males would hold any great strength. The next generation of saiyans was going to be non existent.

What little chance they had of rebuilding the race was dwindling every day. Frieza knew what he was doing by offering a reward for the life of any remaining female saiyans. Males may have been the warriors and their best chance at revenge but having just males left would ensure breeding was nonexistent. Population control at its cruelest.

Then again, Annya had to wonder if this was something to truly be bothered over. What good had being born a saiyan done her? They weren't the strongest race, Frieza and his goons proved that time and time again. Nor was their society particularly enjoyable as a female. She had to struggle her entire life to be an active General simply because she was born female. She had to fight fang and claw to be more than upper class breeding stock. And what had it gotten her? Knowledge, power...she was the strongest female saiyan (ki wise) at the time of the planet's destruction. But what good was it all if she couldn't save her only son from blowing up with the planet?

Her dark eyes, made a little hazy by the pain and drink, moved to the sky as it was penetrated. Two orbs streaked to the ground like solid lightning, the sound of the atmosphere cracking in their wake. Pods, clear as day and ten times more exciting. Even wounded the call to arms stirred up her blood. But Annya did not rise to it, she knew better than to leave the princess until she was sure the girl understood her foolishness.

* * *

Paragas stepped out of his pod, looking around the planet with a sneer. The ground was moist, even in the driest areas, and the climate sticky. Sure it was one of the planets that had plenty of water, but not much of it could be consumed right away. Swamps - the whole planet was covered in vast swamps. Disgusting.

Behind him, Broly stretched. His auburn tail wrapped drowsily behind him. The planet was warm enough that he wasn't roused as his young body tried to adjust to the missing body heat of his father. Which was a good thing. He hadn't recovered from the last time his father had tried to throw him for being too noisy. His tail still crimped in funny places when it was too cold.

Silently, Paragus closed the pod behind him. He didn't spare a glance back to his son as he took to the sky. He had a hunger to feed and only a short time before the brat woke up.

* * *

Annya snapped the latch back into place as she finished adjusting the settings. The device had been malfunctioning a minute ago, power levels in a state of flux to the north. She could have sworn she had heard a baby crying. But the sound had ended too quickly and she was pretty sure it was just a phantom memory. Her heart had clenched at the reminder. She had stuffed it down and put it under lock before it surfaced completely. The wound in her heart was still too new...still too raw to deal with.

She slipped the device back over her ear. Finally it seemed to be back in order. If it hadn't been fixed by that Annya wasn't sure what else could be done. She was trained in medicine and culture, not engineering. The only reason she knew how to restore default settings was because Kaaye, the man she had meant to mate (Paragus' older brother), had studied technology and had taught her. She tried not to think about him, especially since she didn't even have a target to hate for his death anymore. Loosing him had been a great loss to the planet...not that there was anyone left to care other than her.

"What are you doing?" Leta's voice inquired, drawing Annya out of her contemplation.

"Fixing my scouter. It was malfunctioning."

The princess seemed to accept this before looking around. "Where is the food?"

Annya turned to look at her in order to try and understand what she was asking. There hadn't been any food in which to have been questioning about. After realizing that it had been poisoned, Annya had made sure to burn it all.

"I got rid of the poisoned food."

"I mean the new food."

"What new food?"

Leta started to open her mouth but then closed it. Obviously she had found some sort of answer to her own question. With interest Annya stared at Leta as the younger saiyan looked around nearly awkwardly. Obviously she was struggling with some type of inner conundrum. But as long as she wasn't making dangerous decisions Annya didn't care about what went on in her two cycle year old brain.

"Where are our new slaves?"

That one Annya new how to answer. "Nonexistent."

"What? I get killing the ones here but where are the others. We conquered the planet. We should have plenty of slaves to bring us food."

Was she a slow learner or really just that naive?

"We haven't conquered this planet. We conquered this area. To conquered the planet we have to go over and force the surrender of every major area. Then slaves can be collected."

The look on Leta's face told Annya exactly what the girl was thinking. That seemed like a lot of effort. Why didn't she already do that? Yada yadda yadda.

"We can't take slaves from this planet. The species is under Frieza."

"So?"

What had Queen Asabi been teaching her?!

"So," Annya stressed with a clenched jaw, "If we are caught with them as slaves or steal their ships, it sends red flags back to him. We do not want to draw his location to us before we have had time to leave the area. It is not a battle we can't win."

"Ika elem, veget'a-nas."

The strongest do not always have the strength. Fitting for the situation. Brute force helped but sometimes battles could be won by other means. They weren't stronger than Frieza but they had the strength of character to survive by out thinking him.

Leta perked up suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Annya fell silent as she tried to listen to what Leta was talking about. Ittook her a minute before the sound registered. She had been trying to block the heartwrenching sound out. A baby crying. Had she not exterminated all of them from this region? Apparently not...though that didn't sound like the swamp-rats she had killed earlier. In fact that sounded very saiyan like.

"Do you think a child was sent out here and survived?"

Annya looked at Leta. They were both hoping it to be true far too much. No way were they that lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I wanted to thank everyone for reading. I also just wanted to tell pisces to message me so I could actually answer the questions they have.

**Saiyan Saga: Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 7**_

Annya beat down some overgrown reeds that wanted to be a forest. She hovered above the murky water's surface. She tried to use her scouter again. The red screen flashing with numbers. It was quiet right now in all sense of the word. But earlier, the power rating had been running wild. Sounds kept drawing her attention too. Ever sense Leta had nearly become a sacrifice every sound of this foreign planet kept grabbing her attention. Right now the redhead was trying to filter out the sounds that didn't matter. She had a crying thing to find despite the fact that it was no longer crying. It could be dangerous to their survival if something escaped with their description. This was a fuel rich planet under Frieza's reign after all. If that bastard heard they had been killing good workers he wouldn't be happy. Especially if he found out they were loyal workers.

So she continued to beat at the organic material. Each swipe brought the section into submission. Mud splashed up into her face and she growled. She had half a mind to tell Leta she had changed her mind. That they should just get out of orbit and blow the planet up. But something in her gut was stopping her. And though they had evolved a logic capable mind, saiyans were raised to trust the gut pull and let their body do the work in the fight. The mind made one pause to think but the body just reacted. Annya could only hope that being in hostile territory counted as though being in a fight.

As she hit a particularly thick area, the redheaded saiyan almost lost her drive to push forward. What was one crying swamp rat when they were going to leave soon? But at the same time she knew she couldn't give up. She had set her mind to a task and she was going to damn well complete it. No matter the events between her goal and herself, she was going to complete it. And she was going to-

"Damn it," she hissed as she drew back a bloodied hand.

The appendage was being suckled before blood had time to fall into the water. The metallic taste of her own blood spurred her in her search. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that had cut her from the foliage. But she didn't care. All she cared about was finding the miserably crying brat and leaving. Being amongst weeds and grass that grew taller than she was was not her ideal situation.

She tried to reign in her temper as she continued on for all the good it did her. Her hand itched and throbbed the whole while. It was a minor wound comparatively but when she had nothing but that and anger to focus on it seemed heightened. With one more frustrated whack, Annya finally felt as though she might just blast the area out of existence. It would be the quickest and most satisfying way to deal with the situation. But her damned gut instincts stopped her from doing just that.

With a very good reason. One moment she was sifting through the swamp's reeds and grass and the next standing in front of a small crater. One that had filled back up with murky water. Even with how murky the water was it was easy to see the glow of the lights from underneath the water. The lit the new pond with an eery glow.

Curiosity got the better of her as she prepared to dive down. It wasn't that deep of a pod. Fueling her decent with energy like reverse flying made getting to the bottom almost instant. Once she was down there the saiyan was in for a surprise. It was a pod. And a very new one judging from the fact that despite the hatch still being open, nothing was growing in it. Which meant that whoever used it must have landed not that long ago. That could mean some serious trouble for herself and Leta.

Pushing off from the bottom of th pod made pond, Annya didn't stop her assension once she broke the surface. She looked over the swampy lands below her and searched for signs of others being in the area. It was unlikely she would find any of course. Especially with her scanner on the fritz. But she couldn't just sit around with her thumbs up her ass either.

Hovering over the land, the redheaded saiyan did a very thorough visual search. It wasn't until she was about to head back to destroy the pod that she found a sign. Grass was bent over. It was slowly springing back up but it wasn't an instant process. Which meant that she had a dated trail to follow. And follow it she did. Right up to the point it stopped.

She lowered herself down to get a better look at the black bundle someone left behind. When she got close enough Annya stopped in her tracks. The bundle moved, revealing flesh. And what was more...a tail. A saiyan tail.

Almost timidly she continued to approach. The child rolled over and she froze. The look and scent hit her all at once. Broly.

Her son was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** very important question! Would you readers rather have smaller chapters more often or longer chapters less often? For comparison the first few chapters were longer and this and the previous chapter are shorter ones.

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 8**_

She stood frozen in her tracks as she took in the site of the child in front of her. He had grown a few inches in the last few months. But not by much. She knew he wouldn't hit his first growth cycle until his body was ready to walk. And then he might double in size, maybe, very quickly. Judging by the length of his tail, half the size of it's adult form, he was going to be larger then average. She was going to estimate about seven feet tall. Not like his sire. More like her own if anything. Saiyan offspring always favored the stronger parent. Normally, almost always, that was the male. His hair was dark and spiker than hers, as was expected of males, but roughly in the same style. Annya couldn't help the prideful smile as she took in the fact that his features were more like a male baby version of her.

As the smile wormed its way onto her mouth, Broly slowly opened his eyes. It was as though, despite his sleep, exhaustion hadn't left him. Annya frowned as her mind put together why he would be exhausted. He had crawled a long way away from the pod. Probably when the swamp started to form the pond from the landing zone. No wonder he was exhausted. Even saiyan babies had their limits. Especially when they didn't have the muscle mass to walk yet, bone density and adaptive physiology of not.

And as she stared at him while he studied her with his young senses, Annya couldn't help but notice his uneven breathing. That made her eyes narrow. Even with the methane in higher proportion than on planet Vegeta, he shouldn't have this much difficulty. Then again...she hadn't gotten to test an infant's level of respiratory adaptability.

Broly blinked and his hands stretched outwards. She didn't know if he could recognize who she was. He was probably too young for that. Plus it had been six months since she had seen him. Even if most of those were spent in hibernation. More than likely he just recognized that she was like him, that she was another saiyan. It was an instinctual imperative to help offspring of the same species. He might not be able to think about that yet but instinct would let him know she would care for him. And that would have been enough for his young mind.

Annya moved forward and picked him up. He was dirty, most areas of his belly, arms, and legs covered in muck. He would need a bath. So would she after she finished carrying him. And clothes. Preferably durable but she knew that finding him armor would be difficult. It might expand but armor never shrunk past a certain point. He would be too small for an adult set for about twelve years at the very least. Even with all those issues, clothing could wait till he wouldn't soil them at every turn. She might not have had a child before but she did know that undigested material, what little there was, had to be expelled from the body through feces. That was just a fact of life. At least they pretty much digested everything so fecal matter wasn't frequent. Urine on the other hand...

Besides he seemed content as she held him. And that was alright by her too. There was a certain comfort that came from the weight of him in her arms. He was safe. She'd figure out how later.

Annya started to take off to the air but stopped when Broly started to fuss. His little hands fisted on her neckline, trying to pull it down but having to little remaining strength to bend the armor. She let him try as she took to the sky. He fussed dand when she heard his stomach growl Annya finally understood why. He was hungry. The whole tugging thing made more sense.

She was very surprised he remembered that her chest was a food source. It probably helped that despite the lack of lactation they hadn't shrunk back down. They no longer fit in the cup of her own hand. Her body had decided to be defective and store fat in that region. She had a feeling that it was because she had let him feed off her the primal way instead of giving him off to the nursery tubes and their formula.

"There is no milk there," Annya said calmly as she pushed back on his forehead with her free hand.

Broly looked at her with a hurt expression. Annya narrowed her eyes on him as his lip started to waver. He was going to cry because she couldn't produce food from her body? What right did he have to make her feel guilty about something she couldn't help?

Rights or not he started to fuss anyway. She was just thankful he hadn't started screaming. She wasn't sure her ears could take that.

"Quiet," Annya said as she stared down at him.

It didn't work.

So she tried the command again. This time she tried that arm moving thing he had liked. That didn't work either. If anything she would say that only made it worse. He sounded in pain. Annya shot off into the air, pulling the wailing child tighter to her body to shield him.

He was hungry and in pain. Sure she knew that saiyan children ate more than other species, just as the adults did. But if he had just woken up from a six month hibernation he should not be to the point of starvation. Now that she actually felt him close to her body she could tell how small his fat storage was. It was at half the expected amount. No way did he just come out of hibernation. There was time unaccounted for. She was just going to have to find out what happened.

But first she needed to find some game. Or a hut to pilage. Whichever came first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 9**_

Game was hard to find on this planet. Thankfully family dwellings were not. It had been a small grouping, but they had enough meat on their bones to sufficiently feed the saiyan infant. Annya had made sure that he even got to eat the marrow by spreading it over some thick leaf smelling thing that seemed like their bread product. Breaking open the bones had been how she kept herself busy while Broly ate the native inhabitants. Yet even that hadn't been enough of a distraction for her.

Sitting outside of the dome like house with all its twine, twigs and mud made her miss home. Tall pillars of white cutting through the crimson sky like fangs. Dry ground for as far as the eye could see, perhaps farther. It was almost the exact opposite of this place. And she missed it.

Stubbornly, Annya tilted her head up to stare at the blue-gray sky. Planet Vegeta was gone. But her child had lived. It would have to be enough. She could not expect more than one miracle after all. If too many good things happened it would only lead to something bad.

Broly's tail flopped over her dangling foot. Annya looked down at her son as she lowered the latest leaf-bread with marrow down to him. The infant sniffed at the offered food before nipping at it. His teeth sunk into the food easily before he pulled back. The look on his face told her exactly what he thought of it. Apparently now that he was out of meat the marrow-butter didn't keep his taste buds happy.

So instead of forcing him to eat it she simply tossed it into the air. One energy blast later and it didn't even have ash to fall back down as.

Broly looked up as she did so and giggled. Annya turned her head towards where the baby sat. So he enjoyed that huh?

Annya asked in a whisper. "Broly - belkv'nev, ya?"

When she tilted his head at the foreign sounds, or at least foreign to him, Annya realized something. He'd never heard their tongue. Or at least not since he was born. His hibernation and lack of communication had seen to that. But he seemed to understand the universal tongue...or at least recognized it.

She was going to have to teach him to speak and understand. How did you teach someone to speak?! She hoped it was like fighting...exposure, repetion, and practice.

"Broly - belkv'nev, ya? Did you enjoy that, Broly? Broly - belkv'nev, ya?"

She repeated the action again with a piece she had prepared earlier. He enjoyed it just as much as the first time. And the third...forth...fifth. Annya kept going until there wasn't anything left in the area to destroy. When there was nothing left, Annya scooted Broly up into her arms and took to the sky. It was high time she got back to Leta to show her the seed of hope she had found.

When Annya landed near their pods, she hadn't expected for Leta to be sleeping inside of hers. There should have been plenty of land for the princess to explore. That should have kept her busy and entertained enough to hold off the urge to sleep. Apparently Annya had overestimated the allure a new planet would have on the princess.

She shifted Broly in her arms so he would wake up. With a big yawn, showing off his neatly pointed canines, he stretched in her arms. His dark eyes opened slowly and Annya found herself watching every micro movement. His expressions, untainted and juvenile as they were, could provide more understanding as to the development process and how parental bonding affects it. Now that he was potentially the last saiyan child...anything she could decipher was note worthy.

As she opened the hatch to her pod, Broly snuggled into her and his tail coiled itself around her arm. Annya stared at the wayward appendage and lightly tried to shake her arm to give him the hint. Either he didn't understand or he didn't care that she wanted him to unwrap his tail from around her arm.

She sat down in the pod and let the door close behind her for privacy. When she sat down Broly settled himself down in her lap. As though that were his right. It was, actually, but he was too young to understand 'rights' much less the ones that applied to him.

He was her son and Annya wanted to know the effects of parental bonding on development. Which meant that Annya had to remind herself that if he wanted to snuggle or claim her lap as a bed, not only was it his right as her zeyato but it would only help her case study. Didn't stop it from feeling strange.

Annya unlatched her scouter from around her hear and slipped it into a small side compartment. The thing had been malfunctioning anyway.

Now it was her turn to sleep. As she relaxed, Broly drifted off into sleep too with his hands grasping at her hair and his tail curling around her arm.

* * *

Annya woke with a start when she heard someone rapping on the glass like substance of her pod window. One of her arms instinctively wrapped around Broly before even her vision started to come back into focus. As her senses cleared, Annya realized who had woken her up. Leta, the young princess. She did not look pleased.

Pressing the button for the hatch, Annya sat Broly to the side of her as it opened. He didn't seem to mind and went about his sleep.

"Mek Leta," Annya addressed the princess. "At?"

Of course, simply asking the princess "what?" might have been considered rude for other cultures, but not for saiyans. Their language was brisk paced and had very few 'flowery' words. Words weighed less than actions after all.

"...so it's true?"

"Ika, at?" Annya asked, still wanting to get back to her nap. "What is true?"

"You're son is alive. You actually had a _son_ and it's still alive."

There seemed to be something more that Leta was trying to get at. But Annya didn't understand what. That was the problem with the Queen - she never asked exactly what she wanted to know unless there was no other choice. It seemed the princess had picked that habit up too. Annya would have to find a way to break that. It was as annoying as hell.

"What are you getting at?"

"He looks nothing like General Paragus."

Annya clenched her teeth at the name. Then realizing what had confused Leta, Annya tried to let go of the spark of anger. There were better things to think about now.

"He took after me. He looks similar to my sire," Annya answered.

"How is that possible?" The sixteen year old asked in confusion. "Children take after the male. That's how it always works."

Annya smirk. "Children resemble the parent with the higher power level at the time of conception."

"Yeah, the male," Leta hadn't grasped the truth yet.

Annya shook her head. "No. That's just how it usually works because of the fight for dominance. That right to fight for dominance had been denied to me by the queen. I would not have had a child by that bastard otherwise."

Leta leaned in, though she seemed tense. Her dark blue eyes darted to the sleeping child wearily. Annya attempted to hide the smirk of pride. No doubt she had heard of how strong he had been while still in the womb. When he could finally use that strength he would be stronger than anyone Leta had ever known. A parent's dream come true.

"So it's true?"

"What's true?" Annya questioned back.

"That you weren't submissive to your male?"

Annya couldn't stop the growl, "He was not my male."

Broly opened his eyes soundlessly to stare at the woman in front of him. Annya could tell that he unnerved Leta. Yet she continued on. So much for her nap.

"But he was your mate. And your zeyato," the sixteen year old pointed out.

"Only because the Queen forced me to," Annya said with a clenched jaw. "Kaaye, his brother, was my mate. The bastard killed him during mating."

"Oh."

Leta would have been too young to understand the commotion that moment had caused. No. Wait. She wouldn't have even been born. Damn, Annya couldn't believe she the only other "adult" to be found. She might have seen her second moon but she was still so...and untested that it bordered on ridiculous.

"So that was true as well."

Word riddles and half truths again. Annya disliked beating around the brush so much.

"What?"

"That you hated General Paragus so much that even if he were the last saiyan alive you wouldn't fight with him."

Leta hid the guilty look well. But not nearly quick enough.

He was alive. Damn it. He was fucking alive.

"Where is he?" Annya demanded.

"Retrieving his pod. He apparently lost it."

...the sunken pod. It all started to make sense now. Annya narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. She should have fucking blew the extra pod up when she had the chance. That way they could have left him on the planet for Frieza to find.

Broly gurgled beside her. She couldn't help but want to take that as his agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 10**_

Annya could feel the veins burn with disgust and hatred as she stared at the man who knelt before Leta. Not for the fact that he was kneeling. Oh no. That was to be expected. Even if he had no desire to kneel before the princess, he knew that Annya was looking for any infringement which to use as an excuse to kill him. An elite might kill for fun. But they were also trained to know when to use restraint. And despite how much she wanted to rip this man in front of her apart, Annya knew that she had to use restraint.

Their planet was gone. And what little remained of their race was scattered around the stars. Stragglers from missions. Maybe, if they were lucky, only a hundred. Annya was betting on a lower number. Thirty, maybe. Most of them would be grunts. Most would probably die fighting for a dead planet. And until Paragus fucked up...he was a survivor they could not afford to loose. Neither Leta or Annya could replace him.

That knowledge still didn't make it easier to stomach the sight of him. 1 standard year, time set by a planets rotation around any given star in the goldilocks zone (though Annya used another word for that, as did everyone not from Earth), had not been enough to forget what he had forced her into. How would the few months after their planet's destruction make any difference?

"As you can see your highness, this planet is a major resource for Lord Frieza," Paragus spoke, looking up towards Leta before standing up with his arms spread out dramatically. "We can refuel here and meet up with a ship to await his instructions."

"Frieza is the one that destroyed our world," Leta said.

She tried not to stare up at the man. Monarchs never stared up at their subjects. But it was very hard not to. He was so much taller than her. All males were. Well, her kem kov hadn't been but he had been just a child before...before Frieza murdered him.

Leta clenched her fists as she took a deep breath. She had to calm herself. Queen Asabi always told her that emotional control was the way to plan a winning battle. Emotions were for the men when they went into battle, and control was for the women when they took charge.

Leta looked at Annya from the corner of her eye. The redhead was as still as a statue. But she was practically radiating with hate.

"And the king?" There was a note of spite in his words that drew Leta's attention back to him.

"Presummed dead along with the queen and prince," Leta said stiffly.

There was a spark in his eye that Leta didn't trust.

* * *

Months passed quickly as they traveled together. Annya kept Broly in her pod, even had the ship retrofitted at a docking station to account for the extra body. Then they restocked on enough supplies to fill the seat compartments of the pods. Of course once they were done with that she destroyed the work force along with the docking station. Couldn't have news reaching Frieza about the rogue saiyans.

Currently she was helping Broly walk by giving him motivation to. The red meat on the stick nearly blended in with the red stones around them. They weren't always red, which fascinated her. In fact they had the property of water in that they reflected the atmosphere. Apparently the dust and rocks that the natives pain staking mined continued to hold that camouflaging property even when refined. It was extraordinary. It was currently the only known planet to produce it too. Too bad it was one of Frieza's most prized building tool. The planet would just have to go.

Annya pulled the stick away from Broly right as he was about to get it. And with a teasing grin she moved back a few more feet. Her scouter flicked, the screen flashed some numbers, right as Broly started to whine. Annya frowned and pulled the thing off of her ear. Blasted thing still was on the fritz even after she had a technician look at it.

As he continued to whine, Annya gave him a harsher look. It wasn't that he was loud when he whined. It was more that he whined at all that bothered her. He was fine. He was fed regularly, given proper time to adjust to atmospheric conditions, and was uninjured. He should not be whining.

Moving over to him, Annya lightly prodded him with her foot. Broly stopped whining to look up at her.

"Kok," Annya said firmly and repeated, "stop."

When she stepped away when he tried to use her leg as something to climb, Broly gave her such a wide eyed look. She had a pit in the bottom of her stomach over that look. Annya tossed the stick of meat at him before his bottom lip even had time to quiver. The tension eased as he happily ate the food.

"You are weakening him."

Annya nearly snarled as Paragus landed. She reigned it in and forced on a collected mask.

"I am feeding him."

"You are spoiling him," Paragus said as he nodded to their child. "He was able to pull the both of us from the planet after being stabbed when he was only a day old. He is a year now but what has he accomplished? Nothing."

Annya narrowed her eyes. He was right. Damn him. She looked back to the contented Broly who kept poking holes in the stone and frowned. He could not walk without motivation. He could not fly. And he couldn't even talk.

"He is young."

"And you are trying to make an excuse," Paragus mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"He will learn," Annya persisted with clenched teeth.

"Not when you give in every time he whines."

Annya breathed out through her nose as she stared at her son. He rolled onto his back to try and snatch at some thing only he could see. When he tried to move his tail of his way but failed, Annya felt the urge to do that for him. And that scared her.

"What do you suggest?" She felt sick to her stomach even asking him that.

"Take time away from him. Give the boy to me for a year or so while you and the princess find a suitable planet."

The thought sickened her. Paragus might be his sire but she would rather cut off her own tail than see her son grow up to be like him. Who knew what he could pick up in a year?

"No," she denied him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been writing all of these chapters on a mobile device. And the more I reread my own chapters, the more mistakes I find. I just wanted to apologize about that. Touch screen typing is...well more mistake prone tban keyboard typing. At least for me.

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 11**_

Steam filled the air even as she sank down into the tub. The water was boiling but it felt glorious on her skin. And being able to float in a tub large enough to hold ten of her was nice too. It helped to sooth her stressed out muscles.

Annya closed her eyes and relaxed over the edge with a sigh. So many fights had happened recently. She had needed to scrub her armor and skin of all the different bloods that had built up before she even thought about soaking. Even Leta was exhausted, though she chose to actually nap.

The sound of small footsteps roused the saiyan woman. She peered through one heavy eye as Broly walked in, his tail laying behind him and his long dark hair already damp from the fog. Not too long ago he reached his growth period and stood at her hips now. And though his power level was high...it wasn't as promising as what his birth level had shown.

Still, he was her son. And she was fond of his quiet ways.

Annya held out her hand to the six year old boy as she floated in the pool. He walked up to her and sat down at the edge. He took her hand in one of his own, or at least tried to. It was soothing somehow to watch as he amused himself by tracing all the lines on her knuckles while holding onto a finger or two.

"Come in, Broly," Annya said soothingly.

Broly shook his head and remained in his crouch.

"Why not?" It felt wonderful.

"Too hot," he answered.

Annya stared at him for a minute with a slight frown. "You are a saiyan elite. Your body will adapt."

Without giving the child any more warning she pulled him in. He struggled against her in pain. His skin turned red and Annya was afraid for a moment that he wouldn't adapt quick enough.

"Your body is only as weak as you are."

She hoped he would adapt. Any more and he would burn. Tears formed in his eyes as he fought for breath against the heat trying to boil him alive. Annya instinctive pulled him to her body as she moved into the air. He clenched at her hair and her chest as the color of his skin evened out. Annya narrowed her eyes as he breathed in relief. Setting him down on the ground away from the water, Annya turned away from him and headed back for the tub. She was worried, though she didn't let that show. At his power level that should have been something he could stand.

"Mother?" Broly called out.

"Stay there where you won't get burned," Annya said with a regretful sigh.

There seemed almost a protest but she simply swam to the other side of the tub and relaxed there. A grunt warrior was tough enough to relax in boiling waters...Broly should have had no troubles. Paragus' claim about her weakening the boy haunted her thoughts. She tightened her tail around her hips as she persed her lips.

Broly could fly, he could read and write at an acceptable level, and he was learning to fight. Sorta. He didn't seem to have the heart for it. And that worried her greatly. She had wanted to foster a bond for the simple fact that saiyans didn't know the effects. She was the first saiyan to hold, much less raise, her own child in centuries. But what if there was a reason for it? What if bonding with a child somehow weakened them and retarded their capabilities?

Annya lost herself to her thoughts as regret clenched her heart. What if she had crippled her own son? He had the enery inside of him, the potential to be a great warrior. But what if he never used it? They could beat it out of him like the commanders used to. But Annya really didn't feel up to that. She didn't have the heart to stomach watching him be in too much pain. It made her sick somehow. _What if Paragus was right?_

The water moving around her had her snapping her eyes back open. She spun around, expecting an attack only to see something worse. Paragus was on the other side of the tub, closer to Broly, looking as though he belonged there.

"Get out."

Paragus opened his eyes as he stared at her. "Is that anyway to treat you zeyato?"

His voice made her skin crawl. Even after all these years.

"Get. Out," Annya repeated. "Or I will throw you out."

Paragus sighed and leaned his head back. The freshly healed scar on his chest became visible as he stretched.

"Is that the behavior you want to teach our son? To threaten to abuse his zeyato when he gets stronger?"

Annya snarled internally, barely being able to keep from lashing out at him. The only reason she didn't was because Broly was watching them. Very intently in fact. After all it wasn't often that his parents were near each other longer than it took for him to walk between them. And they always had full sets of armor on too. They had never been in water together...and he wanted to see if that made a difference. He was pretty sure it did. His mother was very angry. She did not like his farther in her boiling water.

"What do you want?" The question left the tase of acid in her mouth.

"I wanted to relax with my fam-"

"I am not your family," Annya cut him off.

"What have I done to deserve this much hatred?" He looked at her.

Annya snorted. She refused to answer for a moment. Her eyes drifted to Broly who watched them. He was studying them with as much intensity as he could muster, even his tail was still. Did she want to teach him hostility to people that should be comrades? No. Did she want to teach him to dislike his sire so he didn't grow up to be him? Yes, most definitely.

He needed to know at some point.

"You killed my secksa."

"You had never bred with my brother. He was never your mate."

Annya's lip rose as she gripped the edge of the bath. It crumbled in her grip. "That was your fault. Not mine."

"That was 21 years ago Annya."

"You forced mating rights on me by using a controlling device."

"The Queen approved it," he volleyed back.

"You fucked me when I was unprepared. That could have damaged me."

Paragus rolled his chin down to stare at her. She wanted to rip his throat out when she almost saw a glimmer of fondness in his eyes.

"You were fine, I made sure to bite you until you soaked through all our fur and started to pant for it," he grinned at that.

Annya couldn't hold it back anymore. Water surged upwards as they both moved into the air. Though the ceilings were high in this spherical ship, it still limited their movement. Annya sprung at Paragus as he braced himself. She caught both of his wrists in her hand before kicking both of her feet to his abdominal. Paragus was thrown through the air when she used her hold on his arms and the momentum of her kick to flip him over her. Two tendrils of energy, streaming from two of her finger tips like pale green ribbons caught him on his thigh.

Paragus hissed as blood dripped down his leg. He landed in a crouch near the entrance of the room.

"I might have caused you pain but as least I made sure to leave you uninjured. That's more than most resistant females ever got. And _I_ never attacked _you_," Paragus said in his rumbling voice before making a quick exit.

Annya clenched in anger and started to follow him. Started being the key word. Because Broly rose up to meet her in the air. His solemn expression stopped her.

"Mother?"

Annya nodded as she crossed her arms under her bare chest. It seemed pointless to follow that bastard when Broly seemed to want to keep him alive. At least she would assume that's why he rose up to meet her. What other reason would he have to look her up and down if it wasn't to assess a threat to his father?

With a snort, Annya lowered herself back into the water. To her suprise, Broly followed. He tensed in pain. His skin started to take that bloody hue again. But he clenched his small teeth and rode through the pain as he moved over to her. With a push of his own energy, Broly latched onto her with his arms around her neck and his face bured into her chest. His skin slowly turned back to normal as his cells did their job and acclimated to the climate of the water.

"Father hurt you?"

"Yes," she wasn't going to sugar coat anything when she wanted him to know the truth.

"When he fucked you?"

Annya nodded as she threaded her hand through his long, dark hair. Her tail wrapped around him protectively as his did to her.

"Mother? What is fucked?" The six year old asked innocently.

"It's the actions you do when you want to make a baby, when you feel hurried," Annya explained, unfazed by his question.

"So he hurt you to make me?"

"Yes."

Broly didn't seem happy about that. In fact he whimpered and snuggled closer. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me."

"But he wanted me so you were hurt. Why do people want babies if it's supposed to hurt?"

Annya stilled. How did she explain something to him when he was too young to have even felt the urge of mating instincts? He wouldn't comprehend it without feeling it first.

"Making a baby isn't supposed to hurt."

"Father wasn't good at it?"

"You could say that," Annya said as she relaxed against the tub, letting Broly cling to her as he wished.

"Could I do better?"

Annya smiled slightly as she continued to come through his hair. "With time you could learn how to do better."

"Can you teach me?"

"In time."

"Now," Broly insisted as he nudged at her jaw with his nose.

"I can't," Annya said honestly. "You are not sexually mature. And I will need time to find someone to help me in the lesson."

"Leta?" Broly offered.

Annya laughed quietly. "Maybe."

"She's afraid of me," Broly observed.

"Of what you could become," Annya corrected.

Broly frowned as he tightened his tail around her wrist. It was silent for a few minutes as they lingered in the water. Annya was pretty sure she was even able to catch a few minutes of a nap as Broly went deep into thought. He might have only been six years old but today gave him a lot to think about.

"Mother?"

Annya roused and looked at her son. "Yes?"

"What's a zeyato?"

Annya stared at him for a moment. It struck her as strange that he had to ask. But it really should have been expected. He hadn't grown up on their planet. He didn't get surrounded in their society of taught their ways by living it like she had.

"It's a partner. A commitment and a bond for eternity," Annya started to explain it. "It's a comrade, family, and a possible mate all rolled into one. A female picks the best family she can to bond with and the males protect and provide for her. She in turn produces babies, fights beside them if needed, and educates the babies as they grow up."

"Are you my zeyato too? Or just father's?"

"Yours too. For a female, it's never to just one male - the bond is to the whole line. Past, present, and future. A zeyato bond is forever. And a female can only legally bond to one line. Do you understand?"

Broly nodded. "When I grow up, I won't be like father. I won't hurt you. I will fuck you and Leta better."

She knew she shouldn't laugh. But his quiet sincerity in such a statement amused her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 12**_

There were just some things that Broly couldn't understand. One of them was right before him. Not literally of course. It was more like a situation he couldn't grasp.

Unlike their pods, the new ship wasn't round so much as it was egg shaped. It was much larger both on the inside and the outside. The outside wasn't smooth either. The ship had seen it's fair share of space travel. But it was sturdy and of a model that was both exceedingly quick and rarely needed engine repairs. Or so his mother had told him. Currently his parents were overseeing the new ship's stocking. Food, fuel and supplies. Leta was inspecting the payment before it was stocked.

The ship and everything to stock it was payment for services rendered. They had extinguished a threat to the person who wanted to rule. Apparently the humanoids of this planet had been unable to take care of the threats to their kingdom.

They had been easily beaten, he hadn't even needed to worry about energy blasts. In fact, Broly had used his share of the combatons to pactice what he had been taught so far. His body was slowly getting stronger as he aged, sure, but he found himself not caring about which way he had to move his body to maximize his striking potential. Still, stuff like that was what he had practiced for his mother's sake.

She had been very worried over him and he wanted to help her relax. She worried far too much over how well he could fight. And the comments his sire kept making about her leaving so he could train him properly were starting to play in her mind. He could practically see her thinking about it daily. What if she thought leaving was the best way to fulfil her role as his teacher?

Broly fround heavily as he staired up at the spherical ship. She couldn't leave. She was his mother, his zeyato. His. Forever she had said. But he felt like something about that was changing. It wasn't supposed to but it was. And it had something to do with getting a bigger ship. He just knew it. But he couldn' t quiet wrap his head around why. Or how.

Broly also didn't understand why they were bringing some of the people with them to space. Their skin was strange - very red. And their hair looked like a cloud. The children were right sized but when they grew up they were all wrong. The woman were taller than the men who were maybe just a few inches taller than Leta.

What was stranger was that his sire had pushed one of the tall female to it's knees. The rest were loaded inside, bound and ready for whatever his parents intended to do with them.

Her head, of at least from what he could tell from the white puffball of hair, was moving towards his father's body. And as it moved back and forward again, Broly heard a chocking sound. But his sire's hands weren't around the creature's neck to choke it. So something must have been shoved inside of it's mouth. But his father hadn't been carrying anything extra.

"Disgusting," Leta said from a little ways away.

Broly turned his gaze to her. She looked angry. Like there was rotten food. When she saw him staring at her, Leta tensed up and walked away. Broly was used to her avoiding him. The only person she really talked to was his mother and they were brief conversations. Neither women used a lot of words to eachother. He had to wonder how the princess wasn't lonely.

Turning his gaze back to the pecular spectical, Broly tilted his head. His father's hands were in the white hair and making the female move her head quicker, forwards and backwards over and over again. And it still sounded like it was choking on something. But the only thing down there was his sire's liquid waste removal organ. Broly liked to call it a pee-stick. It was a male saiyan thing only though, his mother didn't have one and neither did Leta. They had pee-spots that released from underneath them, between their legs. Same concept that it removed pee from the body but as he watched his sire push his pee-stick in and out of the females' mouth he couldn't help but wonder were his mom's and Leta's went. Did they put it in someone's mouth too only to have it bitten off? Was it supposed to be bitten off? Was that why his sire was sticking it into the female's mouth and looking happy about it?

He hoped not...that would hurt. He didn't want his stick bitten off. Maybe if he asked mother nicely sshe would let him keep his.

So he went to search for her. It took a few minutes as the ship was pretty large. But he knew that she would be with the supplies, storing them away. Though he couldn't actually see her, Broly could smell her. Strongly in fact. Strange considering she hadn't been in there long. Then he heard her counting under her breath, confirming she was indeed in there.

"Mother?" The twelve year old called out into the unfamiliar space of the loading deck.

"Ika, at?"

_What is it?_

She was distracted. He could tell right off the bat. She had a tendancy to use her native tongue when she was distracted. Well their native tongue.

Compared to his mother he could barely remember their home planet. He just remembers being warm. Then being cold and crying, lots of crying. Then something shiny, a vague man's outline, and a lot of pain. His hand absentminded touched the tender part of his torso, not even conscious that he had done that. Broly was sure that even those sensations or impressions were a lot considering he had only been a day old. They still haunted him in his sleep when his mother was too busy to stay near.

"Mother?" Broly called again as he continued to walk, looking for the redheaded saiyan woman.

Annya moved out of the shadows. She was carrying what looked to be an oversized cup filled with a lot of glowing, wiggling worms. And she was covered in dust.

"What?"

This time he had her attention. He could ask now.

"Why is father peeing into one of the red female's mouth?"

Annya looked down at him, setting the container of supplies down. "He's what?"

"The red female is on her knees. And he has his..." Broly stopped. He didn't actually know the real word for it. It had never been important. But if he had to get it bitten off too or something, suddenly the name seemed very important. "His pee-stick in her mouth. Is it supposed to come off? Is that why he is peeing into her mouth?"

If she said yes...he was going to be very careful to avoid mouths when he was undressed. His mother might prepare him for the future, but he didn't want to loose his pee-stick. It was his.

Annya's jaw clenched. "That...is disgusting."

Broly nodded in agreement. "Princess Leta said that too."

Internally he was happy. He wasn't going to loose his pee-stick after all! And now he really wanted to know the name for it. There had to be one. There was a name for everything.

Before he could ask, howevever, his mother was already on the move. She navigated the ship much quicker than he had. And she didn't seem to be seeking answers like he was. In fact she looked outraged. Like Leta had been. But more so.

When they arrived to the outside the first thing Broly noticed was that his father no longer had his pee-stick in the female's mouth. The next thing he noticed was that it wasn't how it was supposed to be. It looked like someone had put a rod in the middle to keep it upright without assistance. And it looked bigger...with more color than it was supposed to have. Did the red female infect it with her mouth or something?

He looked at her. Only to see that the purple wrap she had was pushed open as she fell to the ground on her back. She wasn't choking anymore but her red face was having a bruise form on it. And she was leaking liquid- crying he thought it was called. Her body was shaking too as his father stared down at her. But he wasn't staring at her long because his mother caught his attention instead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Annya snarled.

"Your scent is driving me crazy," Paragus responded.

That didn't make sense to Broly. In fact the responce didn't even seem to match her question.

"Obviously," Annya said as she pulled the red woman up by her hair, ignoring her sounds of pain. "Otherwise you wouldn't be attempting to fornicate with our merchandise. Damn it, take more control of yourself. The moon hasn't even risen."

"You've already been in heat for hours. You and Leta both."

"No," Annya said simply, which really confused Broly. Again the responces weren't matching up.

Paragus snorted. "This is her second heat. She'll be trying to fuck male soon. I won't even have to try."

"If you touch the princess, I will remove your cock and feed it to you for breakfast."

Cock. That was a new word. That must have been the name for the pee-stick he and his sire had.

Broly paid careful attention as his mother dragged the female back towards him. It was still crying and shaking, but it seemed more concerned about the grip his mother hand in it's hair than anything. And he kept hearing the words 'thank you' whispered over and over again between sobs. Did his mother just help the female or something? Broly supposed...he wouldn't want to be made to drink pee either.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 13**_

Broly squeezed his eyes closed. He would have withered in pain but he couldn't move. His spine wouldn't move without a lot of effort. And he knew that if he made a sound it would only get worse. It always did. His sire was relentless.

He tried to focus his attention to something else. But that wasn't easy to do when his father kept him suspended in the air...by his tail. The weight of his own body in the simulated gravity, hanging from his tail (which was strapped down mind you, so he didn't let go), was the source of his pain. Admittedly, he was light compared to the other occupants on the ship. He was only twelve years old. And as a saiyan that wasn't old enough to hit his second growth period apparently. So he didn't have the bulk of muscle his father had (that wouldn't set in till his third growth period), but hanging from his tail still hurt.

He had to endure. If he failed his father told him he would be a disgrace to their race. A shame. And shames didn't get special things like zeyatos. Broly wasn't sure that he could take away his mother, she was stronger than him so his sire couldn't forcibly remove her. But if she left because he, Broly, shamed her that would be worse. So no...he couldn't show his sire how much this hurt. Or how pissed his taunts were making him. It was so hard not to react the the names his father kept calling him. He had to keep calm, focused. He had to distract himself from the pain, displace it. Not replace it with anger.

But seriously, what was an eecheego and why were they a threat to be one?

"How much," Broly spoke up in a tense tone as he tried to push through the paralyzing pain, "longer?"

Strengthening his tail and weakening his reaction to stimuli acted upon it were just one of the many reasons he didn't like to be around his father. He would endure it for the sake that he knew that he was just trying to help him. He might not like the idea. Or like going through it. But his father was making him stronger. And the stronger he got the more he could protect his family...the stronger he got the better. He would be the best for her. So she would be proud.

"Half an hour."

Broly opened his eyes and stared out into the dark room. Then he closed them as he tried to concentrate. Half and hour. He could do it. He had already been hanging for two after all.

"Annya won't be coming to get you after you're done."

Broly's eyes snapped open as he stared in the direction of his father. "What?"

The room seemed brighter than a minute ago. Almost green...or yellow. And he could feel the pulse of his own energy like a heart beat. An emotion that he was all too familiar with seemed to dance before his eyes. And he had to remind himself not to be mad with his father. There had to be a reason.

"Your mother ran into some unforeseen complications. She's in the rejuvenation tank."

Which meant that it was serious. She had gotten near death. The pole he was strapped to snapped. And nothing his father said or did slowed him down in getting to the med bay. Hell...it was pretty much a blur to him too.

The hallways were a blur as he moved through them. And people were very lucky that they were clear or there might have been more than a few accidents. As it was, the med bay door (where is mother liked to work) nearly opened too slowly. It had the grip marks to show it.

Inside there were two rejuvenation tanks, sitting side by side. Not far from them was an operating table. And there was blood over there. Broly shook as his eyes swept the room. That was her blood. From when she had to patch up her wound before getting in the tank. Some bastard had hurt his mother.

Turning his dark eyes back to her floating form, Broly could suppress the anger from touching his face. He knew that because he could make out his own reflection on the tinted glass. But at the moment he didn't care. Someone had hurt his mother and he hadn't been with her. He hadn't helped. They hurt her.

He nearly jumped when her hand moved to rest on the glass, spreading her palm out and uncurling her fingers over the surface. Broly stepped in closer and pressed his face against the glass, reaching up on his toes to see above the machine level. He slowly rose up and matched where she placed her hand with his own. Broly frowned ever so slightly as the anger twisted in his gut.

He might still be smaller than her...but he should be stronger than he was, stronger than she was even, by now. At least if what they said about how he was born was true. He wasn't of course...but he _should_ have been. He needed to be stronger. Strong enough that he could have helped. Strong enough that she would want his help. He would get stronger. And bigger. How else would he make the bastards pay?

Annya opened one of her eyes to look out towards him through the fluid. She flinched at the bright light and liquid stinging her eye. But the pained expression was gone quickly. Not quick enough for Broly. His energy flared around him dangerously as he stared at how frail she currently looked. It wasn't that she had lost any of the definition to her muscles (she had enough abdominal definition to make most human males jealous). It was just that bruises and angry welt covered most of her body. There were probably a few broken ribs too. And a good sized chunk was sliced from her side, barely held together with the temporary graph she had put on herself so she could get in the tank.

Broly could tell, just from standing on the outside, that those fuckers had enjoyed her pain. He would pay them back...just as soon as he could. Ten fold even. When he was done they'd beg him to just blow up their planet.

As Annya stared at him through a singular eye, she could help the shiver that raced through her body. He looked so pissed...and somehow he was radiating with enough energy to start to push his hair up. It was so surreal. Her moment of amazement was interrupted when Leta and Paragus both rushed in, their scouter's flashing wildly as they prepared for an attack. When they saw that it was only Broly that didn't do much to put either at ease.

"You have to be kidding," Leta let out as she watched the number's flash over her screen.

"A hundred thousand..." Paragus said in wonder...right as their scouters broke.

"Who were they?" The twelve year old asked as his body shook with power. "Who?"

"I don't know, she didn't say," Paragus said as he looked at his enraged son and smirked.

So anger made all that power come out of his shell huh? That was something they could use.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forming a Bond**

_**Chapter 14**_

The landscape reminded Broly of the depictions he had seen of Planet Vegeta. There were red skies, bloody looking oceans, and the ground itself seemed to be made out of red clay. Strangely enough the vegetation was a variant of green. The harsh contrast almost made his senses seemed confused, though he knew they weren't.

Paragus stood beside his son as the child took in the view. His smirk was as crooked as his white cloak. There was the barest of hint of pride in his face because, despite the stillness of the moment he knew what Broly intended to do. He was going to avenge the wounds inflicted onto his mother like any good saiyan would do. And that despite his lack of desire to learn proper form, Broly had somehow managed to surpass them all in sure raw power. Power that he was apparently able to utilize when he was angry. It made a father proud to see that his son embodied all that was perfect traits of their species.

"Where are they father?" Broly asked as he tried to see where the inhabitants were.

"I don't know. They are probably utilizing some stealth methods. It is probably how they were able to wound Annya multiple times," Paragus said as his smirk deepened.

Broly clenched and unclenched his fist and that idea. They had hurt his mother. Or at least that's what father had said, and the man had no reason to lie to him right? Right. So they were the ones to hurt her. And now they were hiding. Like cowards.

Broly rose up into the air. The red toga he had on fluttered about him as his tail wrapped around the white waist band of his pants securely.

If they didn't want to come out and face him then they could all die like cowards too.

There was a moment where the young warrior seemed to pause in indecisiveness. The view from up in the air was like art. Or at least the little he had been exposed to. Did he really want to destroy it?

"What are you doing Broly?" Paragus rumbled as he watched his son pause. "What are you waiting for?"

Broly looked down to see his father rising up to meet him. "I want to hurt them. Not the-"

His face stung from where Paragus back handed him. It was a fleeting pain but enough to shock the twelve year old.

"Do you think if your mother took the time to worry about the planet that she would be alive? No. A true warrior does not hesitate. They act. And they do not so mercy or they and everyone they know are killed."

Broly was silently as he rubbed his cheek. His father's words were harsh but he had heard them all before. It was like a repeated mantra: kill or be killed.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"We could settle this planet..." mother always liked to tell him about the red skies of Vegeta. And how the orange and gold would bleed into the crimson for sunset and sunrise.

Paragus didn't slap him. Instead he did something worse. He turned his back on his son and started to ignore him as he flew off. Broly reached out one of his arms as he called out for his sire to wait. But he knew more than most that the man had no patience for sentimentality. And his message, even unspoken as it was, was clear - if Broly didn't do what he set out to do then he wasn't worth his time. He didn't handle disappointments...

_Would mother?_

* * *

Annya looked at her son as he kept his gaze lowered. He was ashamed of his actions, or inactions as it were. She wanted to tell him it was alright. That she understood his hesitation. Because she did. But she couldn't. Paragus, bastard that he was, was right about what had happened. Inaction or indecisiveness get people killed. It was a law of the universe as far as she understood it. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. They didn't have the luxury to decide not to act once they engaged in a hostile situation when there were more powerful people out there. Like Frieza.

"Zekvo lina'lebro-osh, zekvo-nas," Annya said quietly.

_Come back with your tail, or don't come back at all._

It was a saying they had. The tail represented the pride and honor of the saiyan race. It symbolized their strength of character. So if a warrior wanted to be seen as successful, they had to come back with it in both a literal and metaphorical sense. And by his mother telling him this after the battle...well lack thereof, it meant that he had shamed himself. That he was weak in her eyes. Physically, mentally, and spiritually. And being weak was not something saiyans tolerated. They didn't even give the time to day if the offspring was too weak to take it.

Broly's shoulders sank even more. Annya wanted to pat him on the head, tell him that it was alright. That he was young. And that he had time to correct his mistake. But she couldn't. He needed to learn this lesson if he hoped to redeem himself. Plus Leta was watching and the princess had no idea about the bonding experiment she had started.

She might take it as another sign of weakness and order Broly's termination. Not that Annya would do it, but it would be ordered. And if she ordered it and Annya didn't follow through with it, that would destabilize what little of the ruling system they had in place. If they ever wanted to get their people back, assuming there were people to get back, they would need the political hierarchy as in tact as possible. So she couldn't give Leta a reason to order her to do something she would refuse to do.

Broly, however, didn't know or understand anything about this. All he saw was that he had made his mother disappointed in him. That he had failed her. And that she saw him as weak. Which meant that she didn't want to be around him anymore. And that hurt.

Tears stung his eyes as he held them back. He would fix this. He would make it right. He would make his mother like him again.


End file.
